powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Nijino
, formerly , is , the Sixth Ranger of the ToQgers and the signal man of the Rainbow Line. He debuts in episode 17 of the series. Character History Origin A while back, he was known as Zaram, a shadow monster working for the Shadow Line. His ability was to create rain powerful enough to ruin good days. But one day, after one of his attacks, he saw a rainbow. A rainbow so beautiful he vowed to protect them. So he left the Shadow Line and, presumably gained an human form with the name Akira Nijino. However the other members of the Shadow Line still referred to him as Zaram. Akira went to work for the Rainbow Line, hoping that it'll make up for the atrocities he committed as a Shadow Monster. After leaving the Shadow Line, Akira was cursed as a human. It rained only around him. Becoming the Sixth ToQger The ToQgers had some maintenance problems on the tracks. Meanwhile the Conductor had received the Appli Changer, the transformation device for Tog-6gou. So a railyard worker, easily identified with an harmonica, went to fix the tracks, later on allowing the ToQgers to ride again. The ToQgers thought that the worker was the next ToQger, but they were wrong, as revealed by the Conductor, and of course Ticket. After the train went off, Right got off to find Akira. General Schwartz found Akira, but in no way was Right going to hand him over. Before Schwartz is able to finish ToQ-1gou off, Akira fights him off, eventually revealing his Shadow Monster form, a form he swore he would never use again. He escapes off with Right, and tends to his injuries. Akira reveals his story, with Right knowing why Akira was so lonely. He offers Akira the right to become a ToQger, which he gladly accepts. He receives the AppliChanger and transforms into ToQ-6gou, a form which he uses to defeat General Schwartz, but not destroy, as Schwartz escapes back to the Shadow Line. After the fight, Akira faints and thinks he's dead, but Tokatti wakes him up. Akira returns the AppliChanger and the Build Ressha and leaves. Revealing, the rain stopped after his transformation. ToQ 6gou - ToQ 6gou= Arsenal * Appli Changer * Yudo Breaker Ressha * Build Resha * Drill Reesha - }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Akira Nijino is portrayed by . As ToQ 6gou, his suit actor is . Etymology *His former name, Zaram, is the Arabic word for "Darkness"（ظلام/ẓalām）. *His human name literally means "the brightness of the rainbow" (Niji no Akira) Notes * ToQ 6gou is the first Sixth Ranger since Dekarangers' DekaBreak not to be Silver or Gold. * ToQ 6gou is the first official Orange Ranger since Battle Fever J's Battle Cossack nearly 35 years prior. However, many people also count Dekaranger's DekaSwan as an Orange Ranger. * Akira isn't technically the first to transform into ToQ 6gou. Though written as a joke character, it was actually Ticket who was first to transform into the Orange Ranger. * His chest design is similar to that of the main Go-Ongers. * Piloting the Build Ressha, ToQ 6gou is the first official Orange Ranger to pilot his own mecha. *ToQ 6gou is the first Sentai 6th Ranger to be a former monster. Tsukumaro Oogami (GaoSilver) and Utsusemimaru (Kyoryu Gold) do not count because they were turned into monsters and not originally monsters themselves. *He is the only ToQger with a known surname. **Also, he is the only one to have his name be written in kanji. Category:Sentai Orange Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Sentai 6 Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Shadow Monsters Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good